1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a combined shade and socket holder. Specifically the combined shade and socket holder of the present invention may be used with a ceiling fan but may also be used as part of a ceiling or wall fixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the prior art shade and socket holders have been of two types and with both types receiving and supporting an electrical socket and also receiving and supporting a shade surrounding the electric bulb. The oldest type of fixture generally includes a two piece metal outer casing for receiving an electrical socket and with an insulating member such as a cardboard tube intermediate the socket and the outer casing. The outer casing generally includes a tubular member and an end cap and with a snap fit arrangement between the end cap and the outer casing. An additional insulating member is also disposed in the end cap so as to prevent shorting between the electrical wires and the outer casing. At the end of the outer casing opposite the cap, a separate ring member is supported to extend outwardly to receive an end portion of the shade.
Electrical wires for energizing the socket are normally disposed within a tube member and the tube member in general has a threaded end. The end cap includes a threaded opening and the threaded end of the tube member is received within the threaded opening in the end cap. In this way the prior art fixture is supported at the end of the tube member.
In general, this first type of prior art shade and socket holder is cumbersome in appearance since it is composed of a plurality of parts. In addition, the various parts must be properly assembled which increases the cost of assembly. In order to alleviate some of the problems inherent in the first type of prior art fixture, a new type of electrical socket has been more recently introduced and used in electrical fixtures.
The new type of electrical socket is formed with a plastic outer casing receiving the inner metal member and includes a threaded outwardly extending flange. This new type of socket does not include an outer metal two piece casing but, in order for this new type of electrical socket to be used as part of a fixture to both receive a light bulb and at the same time support a shade, a further outer casing must still be used. This outer casing is generally formed as a large cap member to surround the socket and includes means for supporting the shade. In addition, the threaded outwardly extending flange is located within the large cap member and with the cap member including an opening to pass the threaded end of the tube member. The threaded end is then received within the threaded flange so as to support the socket at the end of the tube member which guides the electrical wires. Since the end of the tube member passes through the opening through the outer cap member, this captures the outer cap member in position. Although this second type of structure is somewhat simpler in assembly, since the socket is formed as a one piece member, it is still necessary to thread the end of the tube member through the outer cap and into the outwardly extending flange of the socket while maintain the plurality of parts in the proper relationship during this assembly.